


𝑊𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐹𝑜𝑟 𝑌𝑜𝑢

by Crxcked_up



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Multi, Violence, viewerdiscretionadvised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crxcked_up/pseuds/Crxcked_up
Summary: Your grandparents were very mysteriousindividuals.There were secrets hidden that they hadnever told you about.Unfortunately for you, you were thecurious one.Maybe you shouldn’t have been so curiousabout what your Grandpa was hiding.It was just you.You alone in a big house.Or so you thought.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ. ᴅɪsᴄᴏᴠᴇʀʏ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your grandparents were very mysterious  
> individuals.  
> There were secrets hidden that they had  
> never told you about.  
> Unfortunately for you, you were the  
> curious one.  
> Maybe you shouldn’t have been so curious  
> about what your Grandpa was hiding.  
> It was just you.  
> You alone in a big house.  
> Or so you thought.

" _ **There are many secrets that are hidden in our world. Nothing you ever see will always be the truth. Look closely, and hear carefully. Don’t believe everything anyone tells you, and be alert. We aren’t alone on this earth.”**_

You stared at the writing of the note, eyebrows furrowing in utter confusion. The ripped piece of what seemed to be from a letter was held in your hands. The words seemed outdated, fading almost off the paper. You were cleaning out your old bookshelf, having been living with your grandparents for some time. They had given you the ownership of their home, your grandparents finally being able to retire from whatever they did, having no use for such a big house anymore and off to live out the rest of their lives together or so that’s what they told you, and you gladly took the key with appreciation. The house was close to your campus anyhow, as well as your work. The only thing that sucked was the endless amounts of cleaning you had to do. It had only been a week. A week of cleaning. Your grandparents seemed to have left you with everything. Boxes were everywhere, dust had collected, and the lights also seemed out dated. In fact, the whole house was outdated, like something out of a horror movie, but you didn’t mind one bit. You were just thankful that your grandparents let you keep the house. You didn’t have to pay for a dorm on your campus or worry to find an apartment in case you didn’t want to be in a dorm, the only downside was that you were alone. In a big house.

Setting the note down, you told yourself you’d figure it out later. Hours had passed and the sun had been setting, leaving the night to come through. An endless day of cleaning. The house was big, and just about hollow now. You stored all the boxes in the garage neatly, dusted just about every surface, and even managed to fix the lighting all by hand. By the time you were done, you felt dirty, in need for a shower. The house consisted of five bedrooms and four bathrooms. Right, five bedrooms and four bathrooms. How many doors, and windows. The kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the huge backyard that led into the forest. An attic, a study, a basement, and what your grandfather called, ‘hide and seek’ rooms.You understood that, since the time you were smaller, your parents would bring you to spend the night along with your many cousins. You could vividly imagine the endless games of tag and hide and seek from years ago. How many hiding spots there were both inside and outside of the house. The forest always scared you though, and your grandfather warned you specifically not to stray too far from the house. The older you got, the longer you didn’t quite see so much of your cousins any more. Till you turned sixteen, everything seemed to go wrong. Your parents fought constantly and you were tired of getting scrambled in the middle of it, and it was just you. You, and a suitcase, walking into the loving arms of your grandparents. You were now twenty-two, and adulting just seemed to be difficult. Making friends seemed to be difficult. It was always just...You.

You frowned as the happy image faded. Blinking once, twice, to regain your focus again. There was no big TV, but surprisingly there were speakers throughout the home. Your grandfather was a very peculiar fellow. You had actually watched him wire everything into the walls. You never ever dared to question all his work though. He had pushed you to pursue in the field of engineering and you were ecstatic. Stepping up onto the stairs, with each creek, your paranoia started up already. You mentally cursed at yourself for it, rolling your eyes as you reached the last step. Without another thought, you immediately went to grab your clothes and a fresh towel, heading to your room, which wasn’t the master bedroom. You could’ve had it yes, but you were more comfortable with your room. The one you stood in when you slept over. Nothing had changed, everything was the same. The bed, the curtain around it, the massive window you opened to climb to the roof and stargaze. The closet. You walked to the closet and opened the double doors, kneeling down to feel the wall behind it. Closed. You frowned again. It couldn’t be closed.

“They didn’t...” you whispered to yourself, looking around as if someone were to catch you and be disappointed of your actions you were about to do.

You moved to sit, raising your foot up to kick into the wall. Once, twice, three times, then your foot broke through into the not so sturdy wall. A small smile formed onto your face when you continued to break through enough for you to see that the small ‘room’ behind the closet was still in tact, but you didn’t understand why they’d fill it and cover it. Everything was slowly becoming a mystery again. When you crawled your way through the hole, and into the small room, it all seemed...clean. No dust, no mess, no spider webs.

‘Maybe they recently had it filled..’ you thought, biting your bottom lip in thought.

Another memory of you and your cousins having dress up and tea parties crossed your mind. The ringing of laughing filling your ears made you smile even more. You missed your cousins dearly. It was such a shame they were either living their own lives, or just too busy to give you a call or text or visit.

You were in the bathtub now, specifically taking a bubble bath, remembering the note you had found while cleaning the bookshelf. You didn’t understand what it meant. What it truly meant. Angels and demons? Was it a religious concept? You were too deep in thought to hear the sound of the faint music from around the house growing louder. Your head looked up, alert now when you heard it. Of course though, you tried your best to keep calm and pass it off as wire trouble.

‘The house is old anyway..’ you thought again.

You drained the water after an hour of thinking, humming and washing down. Grabbing your towel, you dried down both your body and your hair, then set onto wearing your pajamas. Everything seemed to come easy to you, and by that, you took in everything as it was without so much of a care, but also that being said you were curious. With your hair still damp, you set the towel aside and walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs to wear you remembered where the power of the speakers were, and that was in your grandfather’s study. It was odd being that he wasn’t there. You specifically remembered when you were younger, he told you and your cousins not to go in there. It was his space, and you’d be in big trouble if you guys ever did go. Which you learned first hand from one of your cousins, Michael,who never listened. He didn’t get to go outside and play, instead he had to clean out the drainage from the roof. It was fun to watch, and even more fun to throw it in his face that you and your other cousins were playing hide and seek and not him. The more you thought about it though, the more you realized that had been the only memory you had of him since then. You couldn’t remember anything after. Did you ever see him again? You tried to think of anything, even his face, something, but nothing came up, except what he had been wearing that day. The sound of the music skipping brought you out of your thought suddenly, and immediately, you went to stop it.

As you reached the doors to the study, you hesitantly placed your hands onto the handles to open it. Your mind now spinning images of what could be in there.When you pulled though, it didn’t budge. You raised a brow, and tried again. Nothing.

“Keys keys key....” you mumbled to yourself, although looking, you didn’t see a key hole.

“Sealed...like the closet...” you were starting to wonder if maybe some things were meant to be left untouched.

Of course, your curiosity peaked, and in that moment, you busted through the sealed doors.

“Sorry grandpa...” you mumbled quietly as if thinking someone would’ve heard you.

The room itself was dark, no light switch either. It looked normal. Almost too normal. Your feet carried you to the desk, and lucky for you the small lamp worked and lit a quarter of the room up. You found the switch to turn off the speakers of the house, and sighed in relief, only for your eyes to gaze around and then you saw something that caught your eye. Another note.

“ _I suppose you found your way in if you’re reading this. You were always the curious one no matter how many times I’d tell you to leave something alone. I can’t tell you a whole lot with just a paper and a pen. I hope you understand that everything I did and told you was meant to protect you from the dangers of this world. Ever since you stepped foot on our doorstep, I couldn’t turn you away, but I made sure to keep you even more protected. I’m not there anymore to protect you, and I wish you would’ve left the house and forgotten everything you knew of it.. I hope you don’t let your curiosity become the better of you (y/n). Don’t go looking into things that don’t belong to you. I wish I could have said something to change your mind about keeping the house.” X Pa_

You read the note thoroughly, and raised a brow at it. Again, you were left confused. You wished he’d been more clear about what he was talking about. He wasn’t there, and neither was your grandmother. You were alone. Alone with your thoughts, and confusion. “Would’ve helped if you lived in the same state...or called...” you mumbled, dropping the note and letting out a frustrated sigh. That’s when you seen another paper. Only, it seemed to have a red smeared stain on it. Quickly, you took a seat in the chair and moved the note, grabbing the paper. Maybe you shouldn’t have taken the paper into your hands. You immediately gasped and backed up of the seat, the paper dropping to the floor. What you had seen made you freak out to no extent. It felt like your heart was now in your throat.

JEFFREY WOODS

ALIAS: ‘JEFF THE KILLER.’

AGE: 𝟸𝟹

GENDER: 𝙼𝙰𝙻𝙴

HEIGHT: 𝟻'𝟿

WEIGHT: 𝙻𝙰𝚂𝚃 𝚆𝙴𝙸𝙶𝙷𝙴𝙳 𝚆𝙰𝚂 𝟷𝟸𝟾 𝙻𝙱.

APPEARANCE: 𝙻𝙰𝚂𝚃 𝚂𝙴𝙴𝙽 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝚂𝙷𝙰𝙶𝙶𝚈 𝙱𝙻𝙰𝙲𝙺 𝙷𝙰𝙸𝚁, 𝚆𝙴𝙰𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙰 𝚆𝙷𝙸𝚃𝙴, 𝙱𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙳 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙸𝙽𝙴𝙳 𝙷𝙾𝙾𝙳𝙸𝙴 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙱𝙻𝙰𝙲𝙺 𝙳𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚂 𝙿𝙰𝙽𝚃𝚂. 𝙴𝚈𝙴𝙻𝙸𝙳𝚂 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙲𝚄𝚃 𝙾𝚄𝚃, 𝚂𝙺𝙸𝙽 𝙿𝙰𝙻𝙴 𝚆𝙷𝙸𝚃𝙴, 𝙻𝙸𝙿𝚂 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙲𝚄𝚃 𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝙼𝙰𝙺𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙰 𝙹𝙰𝙲𝙺-𝙾-𝙻𝙰𝙽𝚃𝙴𝚁𝙽 𝙴𝚂𝚀𝚄𝙴 𝚂𝙼𝙸𝙻𝙴 𝙲𝙰𝚁𝚅𝙴𝙳 𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙾 𝙵𝙰𝙲𝙴. 𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚂𝙺𝙸𝙽.

CRIMES:𝙼𝚄𝚁𝙳𝙴𝚁 𝙾𝙵 𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝙼𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁, 𝚂𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽 𝚃𝙴𝙴𝙽𝙰𝙶𝙴𝚁𝚂, 𝚃𝚆𝙾 𝙲𝙷𝙸𝙻𝙳𝚁𝙴𝙽 𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙴𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄𝙽𝙶 𝙰𝙳𝚄𝙻𝚃𝚂, 𝙰𝙽 𝙰𝙳𝚄𝙻𝚃 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙰𝚃𝚃𝙴𝙼𝙿𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝙼𝚄𝚁𝙳𝙴𝚁 𝙾𝙵 𝚃𝙴𝙴𝙽𝙰𝙶𝙴𝚁 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚃𝙴𝙴𝙽'𝚂 𝙵𝙰𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁

LOCATION: 𝙽/𝙰 𝙻𝙰𝚂𝚃 𝙻𝙾𝙲𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽 𝚁𝙾𝙻𝙻𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝙷𝙸𝙻𝙻𝚂 𝙰𝚂𝚈𝙻𝚄𝙼 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚃𝙴 𝙱𝙾𝙰𝚁𝙳 𝙾𝙵 𝙼𝙴𝙽𝚃𝙰𝙻 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝙻𝚃𝙷. 𝙴𝚂𝙲𝙰𝙿𝙴𝙳 𝚅𝙰𝙽 𝚁𝙸𝙳𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙾 𝚃𝚁𝙰𝙽𝚂𝙵𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙾 𝙰𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙻𝙾𝙲𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽.

You didn’t need to even read about his appearance. The picture said it all. The picture. That freaky picture that was now drilled into your brain.

“Grandpa...what is this...” you thought, trying to make a connection to your recent findings.

The patched up wall in the closet, the cleanliness there, the sudden change of the music volume, the sealed doors, the red fading stain on the paper. You once again, scooted closer in, moving papers around. There were more than just the file of information. A news letter in fact. Escaped patient, a missing brother. This all seemed quite old, but in a way it also seemed new. The dates were faded out, but the paper of the copies felt new. That’s when it clicked. It should’ve clicked. Your grandfather must’ve been a detective, but you didn’t see any badge around. Why didn’t he want you knowing about it? You were quick to up and leave the study, placing the papers on the desk neatly, turning of the lamp light, closing the doors the best you could, and dashing to the living room to get your phone. To call your Grandpa.

After almost tripping over the small cracks of the floor, you made it to the living room, grabbing your phone. You went through your contact list, and dialed the number of your grandparents, pressing the phone up to your ear. Your eyes gazing over to the small T.V in the room.

‘Was that on before?’ You thought, before hearing a ring.

Two rings. You tapped your foot onto the floor in anticipation, and just when you thought someone picked up, the power cut out, and the signal of your phone was lost.

‘ _𝙽𝙾 𝚂𝙸𝙶𝙽𝙰𝙻...'_

The letters of the small screen showed on your phone. You growled in frustration, huffing along as you took a few steps.

“How ironic...make a discovery of a serial killer, all this weird shit starts happening...” you whispered, turning on the flash of your phone.

You weren’t afraid of the dark, you learned not to be ever since the last of your cousins that you seen pushed you into the basement and locked you in there for a half a day till your grandpa found you. You really did miss him. You walked carefully to the back door, and opened it. Unfortunately for you, the breaker was outside, and so was the forest. The cold of the wind hit you like a truck, and you wanted to run back inside cause of it. You were sort of glad the breaker was outside and not in the basement though, you weren’t too fond of the basement, even with almost nothing being in there, you still didn’t like it. Now that you thought about it, you didn’t like any of this anymore. Feeling for the box, you opened it up, thanking yourself for not locking it. Another click. Someone could’ve turned it off. Your heart dropped then, and now you were cursing at yourself for really, just being slow. When you looked through at the box, none of the breakers or wires were damaged. Someone was definitely playing with you, and you wished you never went outside at all, once you flipped the breaker back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! You can also find this work on Wattpad!  
> I’m really excited to continue writing this work. It makes me really happy. :)  
> Okay everyone. I hope you all have a nice day, morning, night, afternoon. I’ll see ya later. :3


	2. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ. ʜɪᴅᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴇᴇᴋ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you could escape from the hands of death. If you could even call him death. The game you always played as a kid, now, it didn’t seem so fun anymore. Especially since now, your life was on the line.

You heard the sound of leaves crunching, heavy boots walking onto the dirt. You were frozen in place, too shaken up to turn and look. You prayed it was just your paranoia but your judgement knew better. Slowly, you took in a breath and looked behind you. You were met with nothing and no one. You took a step forward for a better view, the lights coming on, brightly. Once you thought you were in the clear, turning your heel to walk back inside you heard a scraping sound. You rolled your eyes, thinking to yourself that it was nothing, but as you looked again, your eyes widened in horror. Your mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. You just stared. There, under the lights, stood him. The same guy in the picture. The same lidless, carved smile, paled skin guy. You couldn’t even take your eyes off of him. His boots were dirty, his pants were slightly ripped, his ‘white hoodie was stained in a fresh crimson color, and he held something shiny in his hand. It was like a stare down, and you’d most likely be the loser in this game. Your gears started to turn again, finally realizing you were standing in the view of a literal killer. Your feet moved before you could process everything. 

He was fast, but you were more fast on your feet. You immediately shut the back door and locked it, without another thought you ran up the creaky stairs, your brain flying south from every ‘hide and seek’ room you used to hide in. Once again, the power went out, and the lights cut off. You were running out of breath, and too in a panic to think. You ran into the master bedroom, closing the door and locking it, moving what little furniture that was inside to cover the door. You could hear the smashing of glass and wood, followed by a string of curses. He was definitely trying to look for you. 

‘Fuck...’ you thought, trying to catch your breath. 

You didn’t like this game at all. Why did it have to be this night? Why didn’t your grandfather warn you? Why did you have to have such a wide range of curiosity? 

You mentally facepalmed, until you remembered the hidden door under the bed, a relieved sigh left your lips, “thank you grandpa.” You said. 

You had to be careful going down, it was a drop. You moved the bed over quickly, forgetting about the noise, just trying to survive for the night if you could. As you finally jumped down carefully, and closed the latch, you ran to the hole that lead out to the forest. You didn’t hear anything anymore except for your very own heartbeat as you crawled on out. There was no light anymore to guide you, your phone being long gone inside the house. Your feet carried you through the trees and down the trail to the front gate. Your feet were already hurting and your breathing was ragged. As much as the house was close to town by car, it was a trip by foot, and so were the neighbors homes. Everything around you was too quiet for your liking. 

You’re feet came to a stop as you reached the gate, your head feeling as if you’d been going in circles. You were out of breath by now, and feeling lightheaded. You didn’t even remember having a bite to eat or drinking anything before either. Your hands wrapped around the bars of the gate to open it, but it didn’t budge. 

“No, no no...please no!” You shouted, feeling tears well in your eyes.

There was definitely a lock and chain and you didn’t have anything to bust through them. You looked to your left and to your right, you weren’t being chased anymore, but you still had an eerie feeling. Without another glance or thought, you ran left, your feet stepping onto the dry leaves. That’s when you heard it. A maniacal laugh that rang through your ears. Your heart beating even faster than before if it could. This laugh was loud, and definitely close, but you couldn’t pin point which direction it was coming from. As your feet carried you, your head turned to see if he was behind you. That was only the one mistake you made. Your foot caught onto a sharp rock, and you screamed in agony, tripping and tumbling down. The second mistake you made was not catching yourself. Hitting your head in the process of falling, it was enough to make your vision become blurry, your hearing fading, and just as you meant to get up disregarding the blood and the blurry vision, as well as the ringing in your ears, the last thing that came clear to you before you blacked out was a raspy voice, and that fucking smile. 

“Found you.” 

Jeffrey Woods. Or better yet, Jeff The Killer. Criminal, Murderer, Killer if that wasn’t obvious. He knew about you. He knew about your Grandparents. He knew about that house. He knew every door, window, contraption and room within the house. He knew the times and the dates. Jeff despised your grandfather. Always had he tried to catch him, and lock him in solitary confinement. He never gave the man a fucking break. Always was your grandpa hot on his tail. He fucking hated it. He hated it more so how he couldn’t even kill him. Your Pa always knew when Jeff was around, either it be in the forest, the town, or around the house. The last time Jeff had attempted to finally take him down, was the very moment you showed up on their doorstep. So he waited. You were obviously special to the man, and he couldn’t wait for his show to begin. Jeff began to leave surprises with every turn just for your grandpa so he knew he was still around. The numbers around town were dropping lower with each passing day, and Jeff took notice of you being inside more often. He also noted of you climbing to the roof. He’d watch for some time from the dark of the shadows of the trees. Waiting for the right moment. He only had to admit to himself....you were very odd. 

When the day came of your grandparents leave, he followed after their car, and he couldn’t wait to tell you what he had done. He couldn’t wait for his game to unravel. This was about the first he had actually chosen to keep someone alive, and he was excited. He had been the one messing with you. In the house with the TV and the Music, the outside of the house with the breakers, he was even there watching with that smile of his when your eyes landed on his file in the study. He knew that house better than you did. He knew the whole area better than you did. The act was to have you run outside. He was a pretty good actor if he did say so himself, and he gave himself a pat on the back for scaring the living shit out of you. Even on the outside he let you get away, which he thought was nice. A head start if you will. You were just so smart, weren’t you? He couldn’t help but laugh though at how easy you were making it for him, and when you tumbled and practically killed yourself by tripping? He found it hysterical. 

“What a pretty little doll...” he said, approaching your unconscious body that was on the dirt floor.

Your chest rose and fell slowly, which he had to say he was glad about. He didn’t want you to die so easily at your own hands or by nature. No, that would be stupid and boring. Sighing, the man picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder, shaking his head at the sight of fresh blood dripping from your foot. Did he care to tend to your wound? No, not at all. He put his knife into the pocket of his hoodie and began walking back without another thought. Walking up the front steps and inside the house, he laid you down onto the old-fashioned couch, turning the small TV box on. Of course it was the news. 

‘How boring...’ he thought, his lidless eyes gazing over your unconscious form. 

His hand reached into the pocket of his hoodie, his fingers grasping the handle of his knife. As he was about to take it out, his head whipped to the side of something that sounded of a music box playing in the study. Jeff looked down at your body again, then back over to the room. You weren’t going to wake up so soon, and it wasn’t like you could run and get far, not with your opened wound. 

He approached the study and pushed the doors open, looking around. The room was dark, but he could still hear the sound of a music box playing. The more he walked into the room, the louder it got. His hand once again reached into the pocket of his hoodie, grabbing his knife by the handle as he slipped it out to his side. Suddenly, the music stopped playing. It was quiet, except for the faint voice talking from the Television. The little lamp on the desk flicked on, making Jeff turn quickly to look. Nobody.

“What the fuck...” he said quietly. 

In the dim light with each step he took, he seen his own file. He took the papers into his hands and scanned over them, reading each word. His own story. His own doing.

“...bastard...” his infinite smile grew wider, setting the papers down and looking around. 

Your grandfather had tabs on everyone where Jeff resided in the house full of killers. He was a chaser, and he was also no more. A laugh escaped his lips as he thought about it. Within the next hour and a half he had gone through everyone else’s files. All the notes. The clean study was now a mess. Trashed. His eyes scanned over many of the notes left for you, which he of course tore to shreds. The killer was now in the chair with his feet kicked up, twirling his knife in his hands, looking around the room with his everlasting smile. He practically already made himself right at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter :)   
> Ahhhh anyway, more to come. :3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a full story like this. It will most likely be a Jeff the killer/reader story, but for right now it’s ‘Creepypasta/reader’ story. Disclaimer for this story: EXPLICIT THEMES AND DETAILED GORE WARNING. THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MAY CONTAIN ELEMENTS THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR SOME AUDIENCES. STRONG LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND VIOLENCE AHEAD. SOME AUDIENCES MAY FIND THE FOLLOWING CONTENT HIGHLY DISTURBING AND CONTROVERSIAL. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.


End file.
